San Andreas
The State of San Andreas the 51st and smallest state of the United States of America. San Andreas is an island state located off the coast of California. The state capital lies in San Fierro, which is also the smallest city in the state. The current mayor is Brendan Curtis, and deputy-mayor (police chief) Taylor Scott. The state has three large cities, Los Santos, Las Venturas, and San Fierro. Origin The state was founded in the early 1910's by a movie-making company named "Rockstar Entertainment", they chose the islands as a set for their new movie, "San Andreas". ''The movie-makers planned to design a fictional state with cities relating to Las Vegas, Los Angeles, and San Francisco. And they came to the name of the state because of the fact that the San Andreas Fault runs close by all these cities. The movie was finally canceled, but construction had already progressed so far, that one of the producers said they should keep going, and make San Andreas an inhabitable island. History When construction was finished, people from all over the world started to fly in, and see how this new state is. The United States Government eventually bought the island from the company and declared it a state of the U.S.A. The three cities were then further replicated on LA, LV, and SF, meaning, as more were added to these cities, more was added to San Andreas. San Andreas was officially declared the 51st state after WW2 in 1950. At that time, Las Vegas and Las Venturas were the worlds biggest gambling locations. Today, however, Las Vegas owns the title, and Las Venturas is number 3. Geography San Andreas is roughly 36 square kilometers, limiting its population to less than a million people. In the north, there is "Bone County", which features the only desert in the entire state of San Andreas, and also one of the state's three military bases, Area 69. To the north-west is "Tierra Robada", the second-smallest county in the state, next to "Whetstone", the county capital is the town of "Bay Side", located on the San Fierro Bay. North-west lies the second most populace city, Las Venturas, the state's gambling capital. To the south-east is the city of Los Santos, the largest and most populace city of San Andreas. In the middle of the state lies the biggest county, "Red County", which features many little towns and settlements. The west offers the state capital of San Fierro, based on San Fransisco. The direct south features two counties, the smallest in the state, "Whetstone", and "Flint County". Counties Red County Red County is an area located just outside (north) of Los Santos. The county has four towns: ''Palomino Creek, Montgomery, Blueberry and Dillimore. In contrast to the dangerous streets of Los Santos, Red County bears a surprising number of country folk. In addition to a horse betting parlor in Montgomery, there are also tractors, lawnmowers, and country-style trucks. There is also a police station in Red County, particularly in Dillimore .The population of Red County, in 2008, was 3.215, with the total population of the four towns being 35.103. Flint County Flint County is a heavily forested region of San Andreas. Flint County comprises the southwestern portion of the state, and is connected to the remaining land masses by numerous bridges. To the east of Flint County is Los Santos and Red County, while to the north is San Fierro. Whetstone Whetstone is an island region of San Andreas separated from the remaining landmass by a narrow channel. It is home to the small town of Angel Pine and the massive Mount Chiliad, the tallest feature in the entire state of San Andreas. Tierra Robada Tierra Robada, which literally means stolen land in Spanish, is a semi-arid region of San Andreas. It is located in the very northwestern portion of the state, and is home to the city of Bayside and the marina, as well as the small towns of El Quebrados and Las Barrancas. It is physically separated from Bone County by the Sherman Dam and the Sherman Reservoir, with only a land bridge in the north connecting the two land masses. The east side are badlands. Tierra Robada's southern tip also provides the land area for the Robada Intersection, which is the major interchange connecting the highways servicing Tierra Robada, San Fierro, Las Venturas, and Bone County. Bone County Bone County is the desert region spanning the northern and northeastern portions of San Andreas. This arid region is the largest continuous land mass in the entire state, and suffers from frequent sandstorms. The general sentiment is one of rugged isolationism, juxtaposed against the one bustling, sparkling oasis in this vast desert, Las Venturas. Bone County is home to large public works projects, such as Sherman Dam and The Big Ear; tourist traps like Regular Tom; large rock formations like El Castillo del Diablo and Arco del Oeste; ghost towns such as Las Brujas; a quarry; and a top-secret government research facility, Area 69. The radio station K Rose broadcasts from somewhere in this desert, as does the Area 53 radio show, featured on WCTR. Government and politics State government San Andreas is governed similarly to other states in the United States. The mayor is Brendan Cutis, which was elected in 2007, and the deputy mayor and police chief is Taylor Scott, who was appointed as police chief in 2008, and elected as deputy mayor in early 2009. The capital is located in the city of San Fierro, which is also the smallest city in the state. Brendan Curtis is a democrat, and Taylor Scott is a republican. Culture Demographics San Andreas is one of the world's most diverse places in relation with races. In every rural or urban location, all the races of the world can be found. Los Santos holds the biggest native American population in the state, while San Fierro holds the biggest white population. Las Venturas has everything, but also has a big number of Spanish inhabitants. The rural areas are largely white, but also have a big black population. Religion San Andreas falls under the United States' policy to practice "free religion", however the biggest part of the populace are atheists, which is seconded by Protestantism. See Also *Los Santos *San Fierro *Las Venturas Category:San Andreas